Hail God's of War
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Vegeta a Viking King his enemy and half brother Kakarot the battle begins. V/B pairing and K/CC Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I will let the shock ebb. Yes indeed it is true this is not a yaoi fic! *Gasp* I know! But I was listening to Manowar as I was walking and a whole scenario came to mind and yes like a bolt of lightening I had to write it down. Buahahahah yes this is a song fic but not the usual *I love you baby* song fic no. Please take a listen to the song before you continue on with my fic. Manowar- Son's of Odin. The song is epic. **

'**Hail God's Of War'**

**Here to the blaze  
>I wander,<br>Through this black night  
>I ponder,<br>The edge of our mighty swords  
>Did clash,<br>Fallen by our axes  
>Helmets smashed. <strong>

Beyond the ice caps of the ocean, passing the trapped long-ships, and over the small homes of the commoners sat the large wood lodging of their king. The Viking king was feared and hated by his enemies but loved and respected by his country men. His power and deeds were known to all across the land, his skill with the sword and shield was unmatched by his people thus making him their king. No he was not born to be king he took the throne by sheer force and no man, woman, nor child held any protest. This man was a bastard son of the great warrior god Odin, blood of a god scorched throughout his body giving him a battle cry that could shake the grounds, and even make the serpents of Loki slither away in fright. His name was shouted and sung by many warriors in a drunk stupor, his deeds turn to epic tales. The king sat on his oak chair looking deep into the fire that crackle and flicker in the stone fire place listening to his drunken generals shout below.

"King Vegeta! King Vegeta! Son of Odin! All will die by the morrow light!"

**Glory and fame  
>Blood is our name,<br>Souls full of thunder  
>Hearts of steel ,<br>Killers of men  
>Of warriors friend,<br>Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers  
>To the end.<strong>

Vegeta leaned forward watching the fire more intently and hand slowly moved upwards taking a hold of his chin he thought. All his enemies will die by his sword and might once the sun rose but he wonder by morning will he see his father?

"My king you look troubled."

Vegeta raised a brow looking in the direction of his vulgar woman. Much like any night she wore very indecent clothing things not even a common whore would wear. Sheer was not a nightgown. Her whole body was exposed by the sheer fabric, he licked his lips the color was a deep red much like blood. The contrast of her hair to the garment only intensify her beauty, the long lavender hair hanging loose like a wild vixen, her bright blue eyes blazing from the black lining around them, and a light scent of jasmine filled his nose and he growled low. He swept his eye slowly down her body seeing the firm and full breast perk and harden under his gaze, her nipples raising the fabric from her full bosoms. He flexed his arm when he gazed down at her woman hood and noticed the fine hairs have been trimmed down exposing the skin beyond exciting him much more. Indeed she was a very vulgar woman but he would not have the exotic beauty any other way. She made his manhood yearn and strain. "I am not troubled woman."

"Hmm you still do not like to use my name my king." She moved herself closer kneeling down to the floor placing her hands on his knees and rubbed inching them closer up. "You do not like to say Bulma?"

Vegeta took her chin in his hand lifting her head higher as he leaned forward he smirked. "I have no reason to do so woman."

Bulma changed the subject quickly she knew her anger would get the best of her and this would not end as they both wanted it to, Vegeta was going to battle in the morning and he may not return back to her. She knew he had too much pride to allow himself to admit he had such a thing called love towards her but she knew deep down he loved her or at least cared deeply for her. "King Vegeta are you ready for your battle?"

"Yes woman I am. The fool will die by my blade." Vegeta leaned back in his chair and watched Bulma lift herself and walk around his room.

"I heard many tales of his abilities. They say Odin blessed him with his watchful ravens Huginn and Muninn that he also is a son of Odin." Bulma looked over her shoulder to see the sour face of her king and lover. It is true she did wish to argue and fight this night but she needed to know how confidant her king is.

"He means nothing to me. I am King Vegeta son of Odin and I to am blessed with his trusty beast's, he has the ravens and I his loyal wolves Geri and Freki. It is true this will be the best challenge any man will give me in battle but I will come forth victorious." He looked over to the woman as she laid back on the furs of his bed stretching herself out while looking at him with a very pleased smirk.

"Hmm my king it is good to hear of your confidence."

"Are you worried that I won't return?" Vegeta stood and stalked over to the lewd woman.

"Perhaps my king." She whispered looking deep into his dark fiery eyes.

"You fear I will not come back how cute woman. You have strong feelings for me?" Vegeta allowed a wicked smirk grace his features as Bulma bat her eyes with a small grin.

"No other man can do the things you can do to me my king." She slowly slid the tip of her tongue on her top red lip.

"Then pray to your goddess Freyja that I return so you may still hold the purpose of filling and warming my bed." Vegeta took a strong hold of her chin and crushed his lips on her plump moist ones in a searing and demanding kiss. His teeth clashed with hers, their saliva mixing he groaned at the taste of her sweet mouth, snaking his tongue inside her mouth he dived into the source of the sweetness. He could feel his woman shudder underneath him, bringing herself closer to his body needing more of his touch and his touch alone.

Vegeta pulled away keeping himself above her he trailed his hand down the length of her body feeling the succulent curve of her hip. He pushed the sheer upwards touching the bare skin underneath. "Lift." He commanded, smirking at the eagerness Bulma displayed by obeying quickly.

She lifted her hips to allow the fabric to be pushed upwards skimming her bottom making her skin prickle with delight. Her king was a master, he knew how to touch a woman to bring out maximum pleasure going from demanding to gentle. No man has ever made her squirm or cry for more and only one night with the king she was hooked.

Vegeta kept the fabric blow the woman's full bosom trailing his hands lightly down her legs and bringing them back up in her inner thigh pushing her legs apart to gaze at her core. He took in a deep breath tasting the woman's faint heat and excitement on his tongue he wanted more. Her honey was delicious to him the finest he ever sampled moving closer he made a long sweep with his tongue on the outside of her womanhood hearing the sharp gasp above him. "Quite woman we are just beginning." Vegeta spread her wide and dipped his tongue in running it up slowly reaching her little bud, he closed his lips on her and suckled hearing her pant, feeling her legs shake. He released her from his lips only to swirl it with his tongue slowly.

"Please my king!" Bulma pleaded, the sweet torture on her womanhood was making her become wild. The feelings jolting through her system like a raging fire. It coursed throughout her body stopping once it reached her head only to do the same process once again.

"No woman I am not done." He spread her wide using his hand and took the bud in his mouth once again sucking hard keeping it trapped between his teeth sliding his tongue over the tip from time to time never taking away the suction. He trailed two fingers to her dripping opening, feeling the slickness of her juice's, and pushed them inside her crooking his fingers upwards to touch the spot deep inside her that made her shout out in delirium.

Bulma could see sparks flashing before her eyes and prayed to all the gods above to keep her mind sane. She knew Vegeta was ensuring he would never be replaced or forgotten by another if he was taken to Valhalla. "Please my king."

Vegeta growled loudly creating vibrations to course through her womanhood and made her shake more violently but that wasn't the only reason. His lust spiked higher every time she called and begged for him. Removing his mouth he moved up closer on her body never stopping his fingers from their duty. He leaned his head close to her ear and whispered with a throaty growl. "Remove the sheer before I tare it from you woman."

Bulma used the willpower she had under the nerve wracking assault on her body taking a hold of the fabric and tossed it from her body. She felt Vegeta move down swiftly and took a hold of her nipple between his lips sucking and nibbling on the delicate flesh. Her moans and pleasure grew higher she could feel herself tighten on his fingers knowing her climax was coming quickly.

Vegeta halted all movement releasing her quickly and stood at the edge of the bed smirking down at her frustrated features. He took a step back removing his breeches and undergarment to reveal his massive erection. "Kneel before your king woman and worship my cock."

Bulma released her own needy growl and slid down from the bed kneeling before her king, her lover, her darkest desire, her only love… She took a hold of the proud erection licking over the tip to taste the leaking substance, it was not sweet nor bitter it was purely a mans taste. Her king embodied all that was man, from his arrogance, pride, status, skills, and taste. He could make her wet only from an arrogant smirk directed to her, it was that look alone that made her leave the holy temple of the goddess Freyja giving up her statues as a priestess to become his willing concubine, and now his only one. She took the flesh as deeply as she could in her mouth leaving half of the shaft neglected using her hands to stroke the unattended shaft not letting it feel left out or unwanted. She slurped up and swallowed any juice her king gave her moaning at the erotic display.

Vegeta waved a hand deep in the lavender hair guiding his woman with the pace he desired slowly pushing his hips forward coaxing her to take more inside her sweet mouth. He groaned loudly when she picked up her pace and sucked harder on the tip, he bit his lower lip trying to stop much of the noise trying to expel from his mouth. Letting loose a loud growl he pushed her off of him and yanked her up from the floor only to push her back on the bed. He smirked as he moved in on her taking a hold of her leg he placed it on his shoulder. He moved closer to the bed staying in a standing position he hiked her other leg to his hip and leaned in. His erection throbbed and bumped her core making the woman below him tense. He took a hold of his manhood and slid it up and down on her core and rubbed the tip on her bud making her shudder and jerk her hips in a upward motion. "Do you want me inside you woman?"

"Yes…please…" Tears prickled in her eyes from need.

Vegeta didn't wait to hear anymore and with a powerful thrust he was fully inside the woman's scream still ringing in his ears. He paused not to let her become accustomed to him no he found it bothersome to do so no matter how many times he took her she would never become accustom to him. He paused to feel her core tighten, quiver, the scalding heat, and the slickness he himself had caused. No longer having the patience of a saint he pulled back and slammed inside once again hearing the woman shout out for more he obliged. Quickening up his pace he took a hold of her hips to keep her in place slamming his rock hard cock deep inside pulling her hips upwards until he found the angle that hit the spot inside her every time he thrust.

Bulma's mouth was dry from sucking in a gush of air only to scream and shout it out merely seconds after. Her eyes were drooped down and became fuzzy from the tears in her eyes. Not tears of pain but tears of ludicrous passion and pleasure Vegeta gave her. He was a ferocious lover demanding and gentle in the beginning, the he turns into a starving beast taking what he wanted from her and she gave into him willingly. It was what she wanted, and it was what she desperately needed. Only Vegeta could do this to her and she was more than happy to leap into the dark world of her king.

Vegeta bent down never slowly his pace and took her lips in his lightly biting down on her bottom lip and pulling away. He moved his head towards her neck and sucked hard below her ear to leave a predominate mark signaling she was his. He pulled back once satisfied with the marking taking a hold of her plump bottom in a tight grasp and plunged himself deeper within her. He tilted his head and bared his teeth to the delirious woman below. "Who is your king! Who owns you?" He shouted between clenched teeth.

"You are!" She shouted back between pants.

"Say my name woman!" He growled.

"You are! My king Vegeta!"

Vegeta pounded down with all his power hearing the bed scrap on the wooded floor he tilted his head back feeling the woman's core tighten and milk his cock within it's grasp. He felt a flood of heat pulse around his manhood and he roared. His manhood throbbed, his sac tightened, and his muscles tensed as he came filling up his woman with his essence. He fell forwards catching his body weight on his elbows and took the woman's lips locking it with his own. He could hear the roars and shouts of approval from his men below and chuckled in the kiss.

"My king." Bulma whispered stroking the fire style hair back with her hands panting to catch her breath from the intense climax she had.

Vegeta grunted and moved to the side making his way to the top of the bed to lay his body down nearly dragging Bulma with him. They covered and held each other close their foreheads pressed together resting.

"My king I do not know what I will do if you go to Valhalla with Odin." She whispered.

Vegeta thought for a moment and smiled. "Well you can take the path of a warrior and kill many enemies to prove your worth and one day I may see you in Odin's halls in Valhalla."

Bulma smiled and moved closer to Vegeta. "I believe if you were to be gone that will be the course I shall take so I can be by my kings side always."

**One day too  
>I may fall,<br>I will enter Odin's Hall  
>I will die sword in hand,<br>My name and my deeds will  
>Scorch the land.<strong>

Just beyond Vegeta's dwelling laid a man on his bed waiting for his wife to come and join him. The thoughts of finally coming to meet his enemy face to face for the first time excited him. The deeds that man has done scared men from far but not him. He had an uncontained excitement also he had to prove he was the greatest warrior and the favored son of Odin. He had to do this for his father, he was the child that was planned and welcomed with a mortal woman, while his dear half brother Vegeta was a mistake a bastard son of an unknown common woman. He was the better. But even then he still had doubts in his mind Vegeta was fierce and skilled with the sword with an unmeasured bloodlust but he kept faith with his divine father. Odin has never leaded him astray before and fought alongside with him after all he was the golden child.

He didn't share the same bloodlust as Vegeta but he did however have the same need for battle coursing through his veins. He needed it like he needed air he was happy when a man would challenge him, his blood would sing with joy as he pushed himself forward striking down his enemies. Now with his kingdom expanding from a small village to a capitol Vegeta felt threaten and sent out word, a challenge. His army against his own and meet then clash on the battlefield to the death.

When the sun rises he will seal Vegeta's fate and send him down to the depths of Niflheim and be judge by the goddess Hel. The negative emotions he felt for his half brother where profound, he loathed Vegeta for making a bigger name for himself than he had. But that will change soon all the taverns and lodging halls will boom with his name.

**Glory and fame,  
>Blood is our name,<br>Soul full of thunder  
>Hearts of steel,<br>Killers of men  
>Of warriors friend,<br>Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers.**

"Kakarot you are still awake I believed you would be sleeping for your big battle."

Kakarot gazed over his raven hair beauty she was one of the reason why the men did not talk to well of him. She was not of Viking blood she was from a different place then his own she was a Chinese woman. The men were fine with the idea of him taking her as a whore and cook, but he couldn't have her as such. He loved her deeply from the very moment he seen her working in the fields when they raided the land. She kept her eyes down from him and kept a shy manner but when he approached her and lifted her eyes to gaze into them he fell and fell hard. Her eyes were beautiful and shinning brightly her dark features contrasted against her pale skin. To him she resembled a goddess even now when a drying cloth covered her body her damp hair hanging loose on her back and shoulders. She was his wife, his goddess from the rice fields. "I was waiting for you Chichi."

"Kakarot you should get as much rest as you can. The battle you are entering into will be hard." She walked towards the closet pulling out a long silk purple robe to cover herself.

"Chichi never mind clothing tonight come to me." Kakarot held out his hand and gave her a warm smile. She held her head down and blushed Kakarot chuckled after all this time they been together she is shy but it was another feature he loved about her. The shyness warmed his heart.

"My husband you should rest."

"Chichi I only wish to spend sometime with you. What if I never return and I did not taste the honey of your lips? I would leave this place a unhappy man if it were to happen." He leaned forward stretching out his hand further.

Chichi didn't want to talk about such depressing subjects and realized if this was her husbands last day in the living world she would want to spend this night in his loving arms. She stepped forward and unwrapped the towel slowly, showing off her smooth curves.

Kakarot hooked his arm behind her small waist and pulled her close to his chest. He placed his hand on her shoulder turning it slightly to lay small gentle kisses on her neck. He could feel her skin form small little bumps and smiled pulling back he stroked her arms with his large hands. Leaning forward he took her lips is small kisses, building up the fire to burn slow and long. Pressing his lips to hers with more pressure his hands smoothed over her body trailing down her bottom and lightly squeezing the firm buttocks under his hand. "Chichi I love you." He whispered between kisses.

Chichi moved her head back exposing her long soft throat. "And I you Kakarot." She quivered when his large hand passed over her right breast her nipple becoming hard and pointy under the gentle caress.

Kakarot leaned into his kneeling wife taking a nipple in his mouth and suckled gently and his hand slid down between her legs making its way to her womanhood. He groaned on the nipple when he touched the warmth and wetness of his wife, he stroked her folds feeling her twitch above him. He shuddered himself when he heard Chichi say his name in a moan he removed his manhood from his undergarment and placed it at her core.

Chichi sighed as she sank her body down on her husband impressive erection she stopped halfway with a gasp opening one of her eyes slightly to look at her husband. She felt him take a hold of her hips and push up to fully sheath himself deep in her she kept her head back as she took in air trying to gain her sense's back. Her husband always took her breath away when he had her like this. Biting down on her lower lip she started to move on her husband lifting her hips and pushing her hips backwards then down so Kakarot could feel her at different angles.

Kakarot groaned he enjoy the slow lovemaking him and his wife enacted it brought them closer together every time, he enjoyed feeling their hearts sync and climax together. He took a hold of her hips and lazily thrust up feeling her core squeeze on him. He held her close as he change the position placing her on her back and her legs wrapped around his hips. Kakarot pushed more firmly inside still keeping the slow pace. He took her lips in a loving kiss, snaking his hand between her folds to rub and press on the little bud bringing her closer to her climax knowing her release will trigger his. Pacing more fluently inside he felt her shudder and moan out his name, his manhood pulsed inside her engorging and swelling filling her core more.

Chichi moaned and panted loudly letting out little yelps every time he struck her pleasure spot deep within, holding his hips in a tighter grip she rubbed and pulled her breast her climax coming in waves running through her body robbing her of are. She looked up seeing her husbands face became strain and his breathing stopped she could feel the gush of his release filling her core with hot streams she shook. "Kakarot my husband I love you."

Kakarot left behind small kisses underneath her bosom trailing his lips to hers. "I love you Chichi."

"Kakarot come back to me once the morn has passed." Her eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Yes Chichi I will." Kakarot soothed her troubled mind he had confidence he would win the battle but he was certain Vegeta was confident as well.

_The sun rose breaking through the snowy mountain tops gracing the earth below with its vibrant rays. Warriors dressed for war their axes, swords, and mallets close at hand hoping that this day they would make their name so the wise and strong Odin could hear it. _

_A warrior with his flame hair whipping in the cool wind never faltered. He stood his stance firm to the ground his arms crossed a smirk and hunger for blood pumped in his body. His blood screamed for the one who dared say he was the golden son of his father he needed to taste Kakarot's blood on his blade. The warrior king looked down at the army beyond the line searching for this golden child._

_Kakarot stood in front of his army sizing up the men before them seeing their hunger in their eyes, he will cut them all down to get to the one he desired. Scanning the grounds below none of these men wore the golden crown on their heads signaling their leadership. A shimmer of light played on his eyes and he looked above locking eyes with a demon standing tall on the mountain top his body language screamed arrogance. There he was the bastard child, the self proclaimed king, his half brother Vegeta. He bent down returning the smirk directed at him… And so it begins._

**Sons of the gods today we shall die  
>Open Valhalla's door,<br>Let the battle begin with swords in the wind  
>Hail Gods of War, <strong>

**Sons of Odin we for  
>By the hammer of Thor,<br>Ride down from the sky  
>Another is born ,<br>Another shall fall  
>This day bent will die. <strong>__

Vegeta stalked through the crowd hunting for his prey striking any fool who dared to take his life.

Kakarot kicked off the giant man from his sword knocking him hard on the head with his shield making sure the man would not get up.

Vegeta smirked and called out his enemies name once he saw the unruly locks of his brother.

Kakarot took a strong hold on his sword standing to his full height he sized up his enemy.

Vegeta roared holding his sword ready to strike, Kakarot dashed forward screaming his cry with sword posed. They clashed sparks skidding away from their blades. Growling, and snapping at on another like wild beast's they fought.

**Sons of the gods today we shall die  
>Open Valhalla's door,<br>Let the battle begin with swords in the wind  
>Hail Gods of War. <strong>

_Onward into the heart of the battle, Fought the sons of Odin, Outnumbered many times still - they fought on, Blood poured forth from their wounds deep into the earth.  
>Vultures waited for the broken shells that once were bodies. Thus Odin alone would choose the day they would enter Valhalla and in their hour of need he sent forth onto them The Berserker Rage. Now gods embed they rose up from the ground screaming like wild animals. Such is the gift of absolute power no blade or weapon would hurt them<br>they killed them and horses alike and all who stood before them died that day  
>Hail Gods of War<em>!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hail gods of war. **

Over and over again her blade slashed and plunged deep within the bodies of sturdy men; she roared. Her body shook under her armor, neither of fear nor excursion but of carnal bloodlust. For years she had placed herself in the heart of battle earning her spot in epic tales of her skill. Who would have thought a former priestess, a concubine would become such a skilled warrior?

All that driven her was one man, a man she will see once again. Vegeta her king, and her love. She will prove herself to Odin himself that she belonged in his halls beside his bastard son. She laughed as a man swung his battle axe missing her by a mere inch giving her the opportunity to guide her blade deep within in his bowels spilling them to the earth below. With grace and elegance she lifted her foot and kicked him off her blade. A blade that Vegeta himself once grasped.

She looked above at the highest mountain top and shouted. "Odin see me! See my skill! See what I offer! I belong in Valhalla! I belong with Vegeta!" She gained an answer back from the mighty god in the form of thunder and a flash of lightening. Her smirk grew one that could match and gain recognition from her beloved.

Soon her and her army will gather at the mountain and unleash the final battle for supremacy. The bitch known as Chichi will die. How dare she assume control when her king Vegeta struck down the fool Kakarot first! It ate at her and as quickly as the news spread before Vegeta's body was brought back on a shield she picked up the sword. She took control killing all who opposed her right to rule; now all that was left was the bitch. Bulma wiped her mouth from the blood splattered on her and chuckled. Chichi will die and if she was lucky so would she.

_**Father on bended knee  
>I ask thee<br>Raise thy hand  
>We the sons of Odin<br>Await thy command  
>Born under the sign<br>Of the hammer we stand  
>And here we all may die<br>Our blood on the ground  
>The battle horns sound<br>Let thy Valkyries fly**_

Vegeta stood tall in the throne room over looking the earth littered of mortals. He grinned down with pride at the fury and determination his woman showed. Yes indeed she was worthy to join Valhalla but that was not a decision he would make.

"That woman of yours can hold her own." Odin mused stroking his snow white beard.

"Aye father she can. She is a warrior in heart." Vegeta turned to look at his father as he sat upon his throne.

"What shall I do with her when she meets her end?" Odin relaxed in his throne looking over to Kakarot.

Kakarot growled over to Vegeta baring his teeth. "Chichi will cut Bulma down."

Vegeta tossed his head back letting loose a throaty cackle. Giving his dear brother a sideways glance. "So you believed of me, but it was I who gave the final blow Kakarot."

"Because you cheated!" Kakarot growled.

"Enough of your rivalry! I had enough of sibling rivalry from Thor and Loki." Odin waved his hand in a dismissing matter. "You both had shown great skill with the blade, and earned your names as my children. Now end your childishness and work together as brothers. You both like Loki and Thor are gods of war but shall be known as lords of doom." Odin leaned forward intimidating his warrior sons. "Vegeta the lord that controls thunder and lightening from you're quick strikes and fierce battle cry. Kakarot the lord of fire and wind from you're rage and calm demeanor. Combined you both are an unstoppable force." Odin stood towering over his sons his mighty spear at hand. Lifted it and slammed it down. "Now the both of you leave and come to peace." He leaned back once again sitting himself down on his throne lifting a hand to his mouth in deep thought. "I will call for you both when I need you."

Vegeta and Kakarot bowed giving their utmost respect to their father. Vegeta spared a glance over to his brother receiving the same stare. One way or another they had to get over their rivalry and be brothers.

_**Odin here the fallen wait  
>To join thee by thy side<br>Let Valhalla's gates open wide  
>Born under the sign<br>Of the hammer they lived  
>And here they fought and died<br>Their blood on the ground  
>The battle horns sound<br>Let thy Valkyries fly **_

Chichi sat on a rock over looking the mountain, there she shall meet the whore of Vegeta's and take her down for her husband Kakarot. She waited for the men she sent out on a strictly scouting mission but atlas it seems they must have met their end for they had not returned. She will take vengeance for her husband and regain his name to full glory; it was her mission, it was what Kakarot would have wanted.

She did not fear; she had much skill in the art of battle learning how to fight as a child in her homeland. She watched and mimic the monks learning their techniques the whore hadn't a chance against her; for what could a whore possibly do?

She sighed, in her kingdom she left behind a precious bundle; her young son Gohan. One day he will grow and become a fierce warrior like his sire for Odin's blood runs through his veins. If she does not return she knew her son was save in the hands of his uncle.

But these are things she couldn't think on. There was the scent of blood in the air and it filled her lungs; her excitement grew. The whore will die.

_**Today is the day  
>We die in the fight<br>None shall remain  
>To pass one more night<br>Now Valhalla's calling us  
>Immortal<br>We are gods of war  
>Immortal<br>We are gods of war**_

Bulma stretched her armor clinked and scraped as her body moved beneath; oh so close. She can lick the anticipation in the air; she could feel the rattle of the earth below her feet from the coming army. She could hear the excitement of her men, formerly the men of her king's marching behind her.

From the distance she could see the glimmer of light play off the armor of her countless enemies. Her heart thrummed like a steady drum as her pace quicken; what was once just a glimmer of light became to focus into men. She felt the earth began to shake violently under the booted armor of her men, and her enemies.

Chichi shouted out pointing her sword forward commanding her men to quicken and meet the oppose army head on, no moment was spared for sizing up each other, no long pause for a stand off, no none of that shall happen in this battle.

Chichi's eyes shifted from right to left searching for the whore named Bulma who dared take up the place of Vegeta and gloat of her husband's demise. As far as she was concerned it was a draw. Both of their skills and power matched both died that day under the setting sun laying on the cold snow. Kakarot's front serving as Vegeta's death bed. Chichi growled with the thought allowing the rage to consume her. How dare the bastard die laying on top of her husband.

Bulma grinned as she spotted the bitch; she wasn't hard to find due to the strange and foreign armor she wore. She chuckled the armor looked very basic and easy to cut through which made it much easier for her.

Bulma dashed forward shouting out her name pleased she caught her unawares. But was surprised with how quickly Chichi defended herself with a simple flick of her wrist. Bulma knew then this would not be an easy kill. Maybe soon she shall see Vegeta. Bulma began to laugh with near madness glittering in her eyes.

_**Father on bended knee  
>I ask thee<br>Raise thy hand  
>We the sons of Odin<br>Await thy command  
>Born under the sign<br>Of the hammer we stand  
>And here we all may die<br>Our blood on the ground  
>The battle horns sound<br>Let thy Valkyries fly**_

Odin looked upon his son's once again with a sly smirk as he informed his sons of their task. Pleased by their matching grins fully pleased with their missions.

_**Today is the day  
>We die in the fight<br>None shall remain  
>To pass one more night<br>Now Valhalla's calling us  
>Immortal<br>We are gods of war  
>Immortal<br>We are gods of war**_

Bulma roared when Chichi slipped her blade beneath her armor cutting her deep under her bosoms. She quickly growled changing her tactic to 'guess where I am going to strike' he thrust her sword to the left of Chichi's arm and quickly and shallowly zipped it to the upper right catching Chichi on her shoulder and chin.

Chichi lightly gasped surprised by such a move, but none the less would she allow this to shake her. Holding her resolve she moved forward ready to lop off that pretty little head.

A large boom of thunder filled the air making men stop from the sheer force; a large and bright clap of thunder light up the day time sky gaining the attention of all the warriors. Fire raged the very spot the lightening struck, towering over the earth roaring. The sounds of horns filled their ears and the steady drumming, thrum, thrum, thrum.

_**Down from the sky  
>Into the fight<br>Hearts full of rage  
>Full of thunder and glory<br>Swords in the wind  
>Crossing the sky<br>Lords of doom  
>Bring an end to their story <strong>_

All the warriors stood dumbfounded by the scene unfolding in front of their eyes; even the women took their respective steps back to gaze forward. Their breaths caught at the glorious sight that they beheld.

Two loan figures hovered above all else, their figures hidden by the shimmering light of their respective armor. One of bronze glittering like gold with red robes and cape fluttering in the wind, the other was of sliver with black robes and cape. They descended downward to the earth below in the middle of all the battle chaos.

As the light shimmered dissipated revealing the faces of gods; the men and woman stood shocked from what they were witnessing. Vegeta came forth lifting his sword to the air. "I am Vegeta a lord of doom! The lord of thunder and lightening!"

Kakarot stepped forward lifting his sword to cross with Vegeta's. "I am Kakarot a lord of doom! The lord of fire!"

Vegeta pointed his sword to the mass of mortals. "We are here by command of our father Odin! We are here to proclaim who were are, our titles!"

Kakarot stepped forward smirking. "We are here to kill. But leaving only a few to recite what has happened here today on this battlefield."

Vegeta chuckled. "For you all who dare wish to gain favor of our father and gain access to Valhalla come forward, battle me and I shall see how worthy you are to my father personally." Vegeta took his stance sparing a glance to his woman, seeing her in such dress and blood splattered on her armor excited him. He gave her his famous smirk before his gaze turned forward as several brave men dash forward.

Bulma stood transfixed; that simple smirk told her exactly what she must do without words. She turned her head back to Chichi.

Kakarot moved forward to Chichi taking her hand he whispered in her ear. "Today you will die, and we shall be together once again. But you must take Bulma with you."

Chichi nodded her head and took her stance giving Bulma her utmost attention. Yes today she shall die as well as the whore Bulma. For her honor, for her husband. Her lord of doom.

_**Today is the day  
>We die in the fight<br>None shall remain  
>To pass one more night<br>Now Valhalla's calling us  
>Immortal<br>We are gods of war  
>Immortal<br>We are gods of war**_

_The battle commenced, roars and screams could be heard. Men clashed as well as the pair of women never giving up, straining to be the better. Blood soaked the earth turning the white snow into deep red. They pressed onward never giving up, their bodies grew weak from the blood lost but neither felt the pain._

_The god's of war killed hundreds of men side by side working as one, both with matching smirks as bloodlust took them over. Once they satisfied their hunger they proclaimed the warriors fit and commanded the wounded to return home. _

Vegeta walked forward gaining the attention of the wounded. "You all return, you fought well be proud. But know this no longer shall the country be divided."

Kakarot placed a hand on the shoulder guard of his brother moving forward. "You all shall be ruled by one king. My son Gohan! He has blood of a god coursing through him and shall grow to be a mighty warrior! You will all call him you're king."

Vegeta smirked, yes they agreed that would be the better choice since Vegeta didn't leave behind any spawn. Gohan his half nephew would be the wiser choice. His father did give them this task after-all. They had to come up with the solution on combining the country once again; due to the fact it was them that created the separation in the first place from their rivalry. Now one king will rule them all. Problem solved. He watched as the men separated and dispersed all but two warriors lost in their own power struggle never noticing what was happening around them.

Vegeta pride swelled as he watched his woman fought to her hearts content nearly hell bound with her efforts. He grunted as he noticed Kakarot's woman held the same resolve.

Kakarot stepped forward nearly ready to defend his wife once he saw Bulma held the upper hand but was halted by Vegeta's arm across his chest keeping him in place. "We do not interrupt them no matter the outcome Kakarot." Vegeta sent Kakarot a warning with a simple glare. Kakarot nodded in understanding. It was almost over from what he saw; both women held mortal wounds it was only their sheer will keeping them standing.

Vegeta waited he couldn't wait to have his woman beneath him once again. He licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see how his woman's battle cry sounded in the bedroom.

Bulma and Chichi roared coming together for the last time. Both stroke at the same time plunging their blades past armor and deep within their chest. Both moved away slowly listening to the slide of the blade making the singing noise off their armor. Bulma choked coughing up a stream of blood. Chichi could feel the wind slip pass her hands as she fell, it was as if time slowed. She felt strong arms catch her mid-fall and she gazed up to see her husband held her, a small smile playing on his face as he held her in her last living moments.

Bulma felt strong hands grasp her upper arms keeping her on her feet, she vaguely felt her body being pulled closer hearing the clinking on armor meeting armor and she gaze into the deep onyx eyes of her king, her lover Vegeta. His dark eyes smoldering with lust. She smiled when she felt him lick her blood off her lips and kissed her. He moved his head to her ear and whispered. "I've been waiting for you. You made me proud Bulma." Bulma smiled widely never before had Vegeta spoken her name, and she was genuinely joyful that she pleased her love.

Both of the lifeless bodies of the women fell to the earth as the gods of doom moved away. They looked above, it was time to greet them and see if their father will indeed grant them access to Valhalla. With a powerful force they propelled themselves upward. They allowed the wind smack them in the face as they pushed forward. Both smirking.

They reached the city of Valhalla whipping past the warriors granted access to the mighty kingdom, making their way to their father's castle. Not bothering to use the many doors or gates they moved in the throne room seeing a soul being judged. It didn't matter to them they only wish to know of their women.

Vegeta was the one to interrupt the little talk being the bold one. "Father what of Bulma? Has she been judge yet?"

"What of Chichi father?" Kakarot chimed in.

Odin smirked and stood. "Vegeta, Kakarot I am busy. Go to the gardens and wait then come to me." He sat back and grunted from the growl given to him by Vegeta. There was a reason why he claimed Vegeta to thunder, he was bold and rash. Kakarot on the other hand only bowed and went to do as he said. He chuckled lightly when he heard Vegeta call Kakarot a father's suck up.

The gods of doom walked forward finding a place to sit themselves in the grand gardens. A bench overlooking the city waiting for their father's call. Vegeta felt restless nearly fidgeting in his seat as he waited. A growl erupted from his throat as his patience worn thin.

"You never one for patience my king." The soft feminine voice filled his ear as a sweet breath brushed his neck and he chuckled.

"So you were granted access to Valhalla woman. I knew you would." Vegeta stood and turned appreciating the view his woman provided him. She stood wearing black robes like him with only armor covering her abdomen pushing her breast forward. Her hair loose and wild as he always remembered her. Kakarot rudely interrupted his moment.

"What of Chichi?"

Bulma grunted. "The bitch is over by the pond." Vegeta tossed his head back laughing at his woman's rudeness and obvious hate of Kakarot's woman. But it seems the word Bulma used was unnoticed to Kakarot since he just dashed from his spot and rushed over to be with Chichi.

"Did you miss me woman?"

"I could lie and say not at all but that would be a lie. I missed you terribly." Bulma moved forward wrapping her arms around his neck bringing her body closer. "No man can ever love me like you."

Vegeta took a hold of her hair and pulled her head back to look deep into her eyes. He smirked. "You are mine, always were and now you shall never leave my side. No longer are you my concubine, you are my equal, my companion in battle, my lover. You will be my wife." It wasn't a question and Bulma loved it, her lover was never one to ask a question he commanded and knew what he wanted and took it without hesitation.

"Yesss. My king." She moaned as Vegeta took her in a searing kiss. Oh how she missed his rough touch and hot lips. "I am yours forever."

Kakarot held Chichi closely pleased she was now here with him to see the beauty of Valhalla and the knowledge that they both shall sit and watch their son grow and with his status as a lord of doom he would be able to speak to him and relay messages for Chichi.

Chichi felt at peace her husband at her side. Her only concern was her little boy Gohan but she knew for certain he shall be fine without them. And she learnt her son shall rule over all Vikings no longer shall there be war between one another. They all shall fight together and share in their drink.

Kakarot took a hold of Chichi's chin making her look at him. "You are more beautiful then ever, because I know for certain I can fully enjoy you and give you my all for there is no fear of my death. We are together forever Chichi my wife."

Chichi smiled. "Yes husband." She snaked her hand in his larger one and held tightly. "In Valhalla we shall forever live together." They shared in a sweet and passion filled kiss. Taking their time to fully enjoy the pair of lips they had missed.

**For you Aki-07. I had the idea as I wrote the first one but I wasn't going to write a sequel. Didn't think anyone would really like a sequel. But you did and you wanted it in the way I was going to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. Btw the song is 'gods of war' by the same band Manowar. It is great to listen to as you read, I know I was listening to it continuously as I wrote this. Preciousjade76 thank you for you're review and the compliment and I will consider wirtting another B/V fanfic but I am one of those crazy fangals who like their yaoi…. But I will consider it, I do enjoy Bulma and Vegeta fanfics as well but only would write one if I become inspired to do so. **


End file.
